1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health bed capable of adjusting spin curve of a human body; particularly, relates to a health bed capable of adjusting spin curve that, acquiring a lying-down curve of the body of a user first as purchasing a bed, the health bed may determines whether the one who lies on the health bed is the user, and spontaneously proceeds to support the body curve so as to provide the user a best comfortable sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon development of science and technology industry, modern people have suffered from sleeplessness for a long time due to stress, which causes anxiety-depression, melancholia, shoulder and neck pain, waist and back pain, headache, tiredness, palpitations, alopecia, etc. Therefore, in order to provide a comfortable sleeping quality for people, normally, manufacturers make an improvement to mattress. The types of conventional mattresses are various, such as memory bed, health bed, energy bed, and so on. However, the common feature of those conventional mattresses is to provide a passive support through the springs inside a bed to support the user's body. Actually, the springs are forced downwardly instead of a real support to solve the user's suffering of sleeplessness.
In view of the above, the conventional stuff still has a lot of drawbacks to be fine-designed goods and should be improved.
Upon the drawbacks incurred from the above conventional goods, the inventor of the present invention has given every effort in reformation and innovation. After years of painstaking efforts, finally, a health bed capable of adjusting spin curve of a human body has been successfully developed.